Dream a little dream
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Jack watches Ianto dream - but who is he dreaming about?


**Dream a little dream**

Jack was on his way back from the bathroom when he heard Ianto start to whimper in his sleep. _Damn_ thought Jack_ I'd hoped the nightmares were easing off a bit_. He hurried back into their bedroom and stopped in surprise, rather than being curled into a small ball of misery as was usual when his night terrors began, Ianto was sprawled on his back, bedclothes low around his waist, with his hands above his head; he was fast asleep and he was smiling.

Relieved, Jack leant up against the door watching his lover sleep, the bright moonlight flooding through the window gave Ianto's pale skin an ethereal glow and Jack felt his breath catch at how beautiful the young man was. Ianto whimpered again and Jack felt a grin spread across his face as he realised that Ianto was erect and rutting against the bedclothes. Jack slid onto the bed and sidled up close to Ianto. He leant in and whispered gently into Ianto's ear,

'Are you dreaming about me Ianto? Are you fucking me in your sleep?' He gave the lobe of Ianto's ear a small lick and Ianto shuddered. 'Are you inside me?' he continued, 'Are you so hungry for my cock you have to dream about me?'

Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto, the young man was mumbling something but Jack could not tell what it was. Jack moved down and carefully pushed the tip of his tongue down onto Ianto's erect nipple making him groan and thrust upwards so that the rim of his sensitive cock brushed against the duvet. Jack could see Ianto's eyes rolling under his closed lids. Dropping light kisses onto Ianto's chest, Jack took Ianto's cock loosely into his fist,

'Let me help you' he whispered, 'let me help you come for me'

Still fast asleep, Ianto began to thrust into Jack's hand and his soft moans were interspersed with low murmurs,

'Oh yeah' said Ianto softly, 'yeah like that'

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto's erection, which now had pre-come pearling the tip

Ianto's breathing hitched, he eyes were moving under his closed lids and he moaned 'You are so beautiful. Oh I love you, I love you so much'

Jack felt a warm glow run through him and he smiled against Ianto's skin. They never said that aloud but each, Jack was sure, knew how the other felt; however, it still felt good to hear that soft welsh voice actually saying the words.

Ianto tilted his pelvis again and made a tiny noise in his throat that Jack knew meant he was close to coming, then

'Love you, want to look after you forever, keep you safe, let me take care of you sweetheart, please'

A thought crossed Jack's mind and he tensed _oh no _he thought, _please no, don't let him be dreaming about her – not Lisa_. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and crushed his heart (after the year on the Valiant he knew exactly how that felt). _I thought what we have is on the cusp of turning into something really special and unique. _Jack thought sadly, _but it's still her – it will always be her_

Still asleep Ianto was now rutting frantically into Jacks hand, then as he came, spurting hot and thick he cried out, loudly

'Jack, I love you – marry me, please, cariad' and woke himself up.

* * *

Ianto woke with a jolt from what he had to admit was a truly brilliant dream. For a few seconds he lay basking in it's afterglow before realising that he was sticky and covered in his own come and that Jack was staring down at him with a look of loving astonishment on his face and tears in his eyes. Ianto blushed, but he forced himself to keep eye contact with Jack,

'You were watching weren't you?'

'Yes'

'You were watching me have a wet dream.'

'Yes'

'Was I talking out loud?'

'Yes'

'I told you I loved you'

'Yes'

'Did I ask you to marry me?'

'Yes'

Ianto swallowed hard, sometimes it was obvious when the universe was giving you a nudge in the right direction, _now or never,_ he told himself.

'I woke myself up before I got your answer' he said softly, ' what would it have been?'

Jack leant in a placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips

'Yes'


End file.
